


Blackest Night and Brightest Day

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Reunions, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After an inspirational dream, Donovan sets out to make it a reality and bring an end to the War of Light.





	Blackest Night and Brightest Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of a three part arc in this series based off the Blackest Night Storyline. Also, this is organized differently than the other fics in the series being split up as (dream/reality) instead of (reality/dream/reality).

Darkness. Death. An abyss of pitch black nothingness surrounded him. Then suddenly, a bright white light emerged from the endless shadows. It was a ring of the purest white he had ever seen. As the light shone from it the darkness faded away and the dead were alive once more.

 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

This was perhaps the most inspiring dream he had ever had. A beacon of hope in a sea of hopelessness. That was when he realized, if there could be a black ring of death then there could also be a white ring of life. If Nekron could create a power ring, then why couldn’t he do the same? All he needed was a black ring so that he could have a basis from which to create its opposite.

 

So, he called his best friend in the world to help him get one. Dawn was the fastest girl alive, if anyone could snatch a ring from one of the Black Lanterns it would be her.

 

They located the Black Lantern, Cyrus Gold, otherwise known as Solomon Grundy and she had grabbed his ring before he knew what hit him. They then headed off to STAR Labs to experiment on the ring. Donovan was a smart kid who was good at figuring out how things worked and how to make them better. He knew he could find a way to fix this mess and bring everyone back.

 

Or at least, he hoped.

 

Meanwhile, Sara searched far and wide for her little boy before receiving word that the Black Lanterns were swarming STAR Labs and that Dawn had gone missing too. She knew that’s where they had to be.

 

She met the other heroes at the lab where they were confronted by countless Black Lanterns. While friend faced friend, Sara was left with a much worse foe; Leonard, the man she loved more than anything and now she had to fight him in order to save their son from him. If this were the Leonard she knew he would never be able to forgive himself for what he was doing.

 

Sara fought back her tears as she and her husband fought ferociously. Barry went toe to toe with his old team, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally. He couldn’t bear to see them like this anymore than Diggle could bear to face Oliver in the battle. His best friend was now reduced to being one of his worst enemies. He didn’t know if he could even survive against Oliver in a fight much less beat him, but he was sure as hell going to try.

 

Back inside, Dawn and Donovan had figured out how to alter the ring’s power in a way akin to reversing the polarity on a magnet as well as amp up the power of it. Once the ring was finished they were left with the same object he had seen in his dream. The first ever White Lantern Ring.

 

Hal and his fellow Green Lanterns tried to help in the battle but were no match for Nekron’s power as the original Black Lantern arrived to stop what he knew would surely unfold.

 

Soon enough, the Black Lanterns managed to fight their way through into the building where they found Donovan placing his new ring on his finger and summoning from it the same bright white light he had seen in his dreams.

 

As the light bathed Nekron’s undead soldiers of darkness, their rings burnt off transforming them back into their former selves. All except for Eobard and Savage who due to the circumstances of their deaths were disintegrated instantly. Grundy was also unable to be transformed back to he once was as he did not have a ring at the time.

 

Outside, the light shined so bright everyone was all but blinded and soon realized that their loved ones were themselves once again.

 

“Leonard?” Sara said in disbelief.

“Sara,” he breathed a sigh of relief, “I am so, so sorry.”

 

While everyone was busy reuniting Hal Jordan ventured inside where he found Nekron had become a shriveled pile of dust and Donovan was wearing a suit much like his own but with a different symbol and a bright shining white color.

 

“You did this?” he asked the kids.

“Yeah. We did,” Dawn replied as Donovan took off his new ring.

“Here, you keep it. I’m too young to be a superhero,” he told Hal as he handed him the ring.

“Well, I don’t know about that. I mean you did just save everyone in the entire universe and all. You did good kid,” Jordan told him while ruffling his hair.

“I don’t like that,” he said in response as he fixed his hair.

 

Hal gave a small chuckle while everyone else joined them inside.

 

“Donovan!” Sara cried out as she laid eyes on her son.

“Mommy! Daddy!” he yelled, running into his parents’ arms.

 

As everyone left to return to their homes and their families, they watched the sun rise in the distance with smiles on their faces. What was once the blackest of nights had now become the brightest of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
